hiphopfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman VS Wolverine Rap Battle
Round 1 Batman: When I'm Batman, I'm feared, cuz I'm the Dark Knight But when I'm Burce Wayne, I make bitches start fights I make all my dawgs bark loud and bark high In the day, Imma ladies man but dangerous in the harsh night I don't need any powers, stopping crime by the hour These sweet punches will have you feeling sour Gotham relies on me cuz I'm cool like I hit the showers I'll beat you 'til you turn to powder like flour Wolverine: My flow is like my claws Putting an end to Bat's law Atleast my films are decent Via Schumaccer, your fame came and went To dress like a bat you must be insane I am better than you even without a membrane I'm from Marvel I beat you for real Batman: Yo, bro, that was so lyrically weak, man You're a mutant, and outcast, I'm loved deeply, man I have a legacy, my sidekick is Robin I'm a fighting monster but I don't look like a Goblin I even have my own signal, I'm so lyrical homie Justice League crushed X-Men, even Marvel people know me I've been around for decades, my posters are in rooms and malls The Dark Knight Rises but Wolverine falls Wolverine: Yeah, I'm a mutant Your skill is below decent I'm a Weapon X super soldier Don't let the costume fool ya I may be yellow, but atleast I'm not gay Don't lie, Robin's your partner that is kidnapped everday Didn't he get killed by Joker? Atleast he didn't have to face this death dealer Rewatch the video I won, Yo Round 2 Batman: That video was fake, made by some maggots If you really fought me, you'd whine like a faggot Yeah, Robin was killed, it got me saddened But this victory, I won't let you have it It got me laughing, cuz you think you a soldier You're just a loner, with no girl, it's over You're weak with not nice one syllable rhymes I have the mind of criminals, like I'm from "Criminal Minds" Wolverine: Fear my claws They'll end your law I may have no memory But you've gone batshit crazy This will leave you in a daze Bub, Allow me to be clear The end of your days Is now here Batman: Are you kidding me? That was horrible Saying the same rhymes? They're deplorable Your little kitty claws? Aw, so adorable You're so weak, you're so boring, tho Imma bat that had sex with a cat (Cat Woman wsup) You're a loser who always faps You lost, so go back to your gay toys When Hugh Hefner dies, I will own Playboy Wolverine: Listen here, Bub I got your grave It is dug So fly back to your cave And give Robin's corpse one last gay hug After this, you'll be dead My claws will be blood red I'm the Wolverine Made of metal like a machine Didn't you here the news? My son gave yours the permanent snooze Who won? Who's next? You decide! Category:Lau the G